Awkward Scenrio
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Dante gets the shock of his life when he finds out he's uninmaginably pregnant, thanks to Vergil's prank involving Dante's drink. Oneshot MPreg


_**Awkward Scenerio**_

Dante couldn't believe it. Everyone in the world, including demons and possibly other human\demon hybrids like himself, know all too well that men can't bare babies and carry them to full term. After that night, he somehow amazingly got pregnant. He knew his drink was drugged that night and knew it was his twin brother, Vergil. With Vergil's explaination at hand, Dante managed to forgive him about that prank he pulled. The others at Devil May Cry were in utter shock, including Dante's and Vergil's father: Sparda.

While Trish, Lucia, Lady, and Nero were out for three days on a big demon infestation task; Dante, now full term, his brother, and their father remained behind. In Sparda's study, Dante was prepped on the stone slab-based table that was big enough for two people with a desk-like tray with dagger-based scapels, a bowl, and other demonic or human based instruments right next to it, prepared for the upcoming birth. Shelves of books of demonic origin of spells, enchantments, hexes, curses, and demon history was held there like a library.

Vials of various liquids rested on other shelves; plus jars and vases. Some of the containers contained poisons, potions, and other things. The human-guised demon moves to a storage compartment near the shelves of vials and opens it, revealing a container filled with purple colored liquid. Sparda spended two days and nights to make this potion. This potion will change Dante into a woman, but his appearance will be the same, except the gender parts being swapped from male to female. As Vergil continued to prepare Dante, the demon hunter begins to snap.

"I can't believe you did this to me...Of all people, my own twin brother...How could this happen to me?" said Dante. "Brother, I know...You spent most of this unexplained pregnancy snapping at me about it. I told you I was sorry," said Vergil, understanding Dante's moodiness.

"You don't understand...Why me? I have a reputation as a demon hunter...If anyone finds out about this, I'm ruined. I can't be a mother..I'm not capable to be one, let alone a father...No offense though, dad," said Dante. "Understood," answered Sparda.

"I can't do this...This is all just a nightmare I just need to wake up from-" Dante was cut off by Vergil grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Brother wake up! This isn't a dream! Does this look like a dream to you? Look around, look at yourself...Does this appear like a dream to you?" questioned Vergil, trying to snap Dante back into reality. Dante immediately looks around, then looks down towards his oversized, swollen abdomen with the unborn child inside, preparing to enter the world in a most common way. Dante places his right hand on his stomach, then realized that this isn't no dream. It was the harsh reality in front of him settling in.

"Oh, my god...Why me? I can't do this!" cried Dante. Vergil shook his head in disbelief, but since he got Dante into this; he's going to have to stick around for his brother's sake. "Dante...We'll get through this..Don't worry," said Vergil, trying to calm Dante down.

"You don't mean that...I know you all too well. Why did you do this to me? You ruined my reputation because of this!" roared Dante. "Dante..Look at me. I wasn't even expecting this to happen. I didn't know it could be possible. Do you think I wanted to ruin your reputation by doing this to you? All of us will adapt to this, don't start crying over spilled milk on this, brother," said Vergil. Dante quiets from his rants. In a few seconds, the demon hunter begins to cry, actually grabbing hold of Vergil's dark blue vest from underneath his jacket and hugging him.

"Don't leave me alone in this, Vergil...I'm scared..." cried Dante as he pressed his face into Vergil's chest. Despite Vergil's cold personality, he gave a nod and said to his brother, "I'm not leaving...I got you into this...We'll get through together." Sparda carries the container to the two at the stone slab table. He approaches Dante and hands the container to him.

"Dante..I told you about this potion before. You must drink this so it'll change you from man to woman by the parts," said Sparda. Dante looks at the liquid and takes a big swig of it, but retches by the taste. "Ehhgghh...This isn't juice.." said Dante.

"You need to drink all of it. That way we don't have to worry about it later. Either drink it, or I'll make you drink it," said Sparda. Dante didn't like the sound of the threat and began to drink the rest of it. After he was done, it immediately took effect and Dante was a woman, despite his retained appearance.

"There we go...Now we'll wait til labor starts. Til then; I'll get the other things ready...Vergil, stay with your brother," said Sparda as he rushes to another spot of his study. Vergil sat with Dante as their demon father prepared the other supplies for the birth ahead. With the preperations complete, they waited til labor begins. Sparda read through one of his books til the event begins. Vergil was in a kneeling, Japanese styled meditation stance; waiting til the moment arrived. Dante napped til it was time. As three hours pass, Dante began to wince at a strange cramp in his stomach. Sparda and Vergil instantly reacted.

"Dante? Are you alright?" asked Sparda. Dante began to wake up, but each wave of cramps blows through him like a fire. "Dad...My stomach..Its cramping..What's wrong with me?" asked Dante. Vergil stood up from his meditative stance, worried. Sparda immediately removed his right white glove from his right hand and felt around on his younger twin son's swollen abdomen, til Dante winced in pain from another cramp. Sparda felt it and looked at a chained watch for time.

"Hang in there, Dante...Relax," Vergil said to Dante. "I'm trying..." whined Dante. The cramping went away afterwards, but the time it elasped as Sparda looked at the watch indicated one thing: Its time. "Dante...That cramping you felt was a contraction...Its time. The potion will last til you completely give birth...The baby is coming," said Sparda as he putted the glove back on. Dante began to panic, but he knew he's been through worse. Another hour passes and the contractions intensified, Dante was only wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and covered up with a red light blanket. He became restless and uncomfortable.

"God...It hurts, but not as much as getting stabbed through and through by my sword, though..Gaah!" Dante cried out as the contraction waved through him. Vergil held his hand, but realized how strong a grip Dante had. "Brother...Your squishing my hand.." Vergil groaned. The contraction passes.

"Sorry...It hurted," Dante apologized as Vergil moved his hand like a fan up and down, "Sorry...I'll grip the edges, okay.." As soon as Dante finished, a new contraction began. Instead of gripping Vergil's hand, he grips the edges of the table he was laboring on in agony.

"Aggghhh...God damn it...Make it stop!" cried Dante. "We can't...Its part of the labor process. Until the baby comes out, it'll keep going til it does," said Sparda. Another hour passes and the contractions continued to prepare Dante's body for its job of giving birth to the new baby. Thanks to studying how humans handle the situation for hundreds of years, Sparda acted as the doctor, preparing to examine the cervix with a latex glove on his right hand with a gel to lubricate it.

"I'm going to check to see how far you are right now...Your going to feel some slight pressure," Sparda said to Dante in advanced as he lifted the blanket up enough to slip his hand underneath. "Vergil...I can't do this..." groaned Dante.

"Yes you can...You made it this far," said Vergil, comforting Dante as he laid flat on his back, "You've been through worse, remember?" Dante gave a nod, til that 'slight pressure' feeling Sparda mentioned overtook him. "Gahh! What the hell?" yelled Dante.

"Told ya so...So far your...Four and a half centimeters..Good job. Now we have five and a half centimeters to go," said Sparda. As soon as he removes his hand from under the blanket, Dante feels a gush of warm liquid coming out of him from between his legs. "Hmm...Good timing, too," said Sparda as he watches the liquid gush out.

"What's that? Did I wet myself?" asked Dante. "No you didn't...Your water just broke...It'll go alittle more quickly now," answered Sparda, "And its clear...That's good..." Dante chuckled nervously, but knew it was going to get worse. As two hours pass, Vergil gave Dante some ice chips to help with the comfort. He also helped by rubbing his younger twin brother's lower back to aid in the comfort further. Trying to breathe through the contractions, Dante gave out a couple moans of pain.

"Ahhhhhh...Ugghhhh..." Dante moaned out as he tried to ease through the contractions. Vergil kept close to Dante, comforting as best as he could. Through this whole process of labor, Vergil began to change. Even with a polar opposite perosnality to Dante, Vergil knew that this event would change everyone in emotion; even to a demon\human hybrid that choose the path of demons and believed his human half was a cancer. Luckly for the three, Sparda already had the camera taping the event, 'All' of it.

After a course of three more hours. Dante naps through the labor pains as he laid his head on Vergil's left thigh as he sat with him, stroking his head. Sparda checks Dante again, this time with excellent news. "Vergil...Wake Dante up..." said Sparda. Vergil nodded and shook Dante's head, waking him instantly.

"Brother...Its time to wake up..." said Vergil. Dante snorted awake, then asked, "What? Did I win the lottery?" "Dante..." Sparda said to him, causing Dante to look at him, "Dante...Its time...Your fully dilated and ready to push.." As soon as Dante heard this, he began to panic.

"What? I can't...I'm scared...I can't do this," Dante panicked. "Dante...Its time to have the baby. You need to push now. You've been through worse remember?" said Vergil. Dante nodded swiftly. "This isn't nothing you've been through that was worser than this...We're not going nowhere...We are the only ones that are still in the shop," said Vergil, trying to boost Dante's confidence. Sparda removes his purple jacket and fancy designed red shaded shirt underneath to a plain red shirt for the delivery. The amulet around his neck remained. After carefully preparing himself, he returns to Dante.

"Its the only way naturally...You have to do this, brother," said Vergil. "Okay...Are you feeling any pressure right now?" asked Sparda.

"Yeah and its building...I don't think I can hold it.." answered Dante. "You don't have to. You know what you need to do. Don't be afraid...Its time," answered Sparda with a nod. Dante was still scared. Vergil held onto his back, hoping to aid his twin in the delivery.

"The contraction's starting...Deep breath, Dante...Now bear down into it and the pressure," Sparda instructed. Dante did as his father instructed and bore down as both Sparda and Vergil counted to ten. Ten seconds pass and Dante exhales, groaning in agony. "Don't give up, Dante...Push again..There you go," said Vergil. Dante pushed again. Something was moving down the cervix towards his groin as he pushed down.

"Very good, Dante...Your doing very good...The contraction's gone, we'll wait for the next one," said Sparda. Dante exhaled and yelped in agony. Vergil tried to soothe him, but knew it wouldn't be long til the baby is born. "We're getting there...Hold on, brother..." said Vergil.

"Its starting...Deep breath again...And bear down with it..." said Sparda. Dante pushed to the contraction, feeling something inside him move to his groin, heading towards the exit needed; thanks to the potion Sparda made. Dante exhales, then bore down again by instinct. "Very good...Go through the pain...We're almost there...Easy, Dante, easy," said Sparda, guiding the baby's crowning head out of Dante's body. Dante exhaled, then arched his head back in pain.

"Gah! What is that? What is that?" screamed Dante. "Is the head crowning?" asked Vergil. "It is..." answered Sparda.

"Dante...Shhh...The baby's coming out...Shhh..." Vergil said to Dante, calming him down, "We need to focus...Its coming.." Dante began to settle down, but the burning feeling was still there. "Easy pushes now...We don't want any tearing. Easy..Easy..That's it," said Sparda as he guided the baby's head out carefully. With slow pushes, Dante carefully pushed with the contractions.

"Okay, stop...Stop, Dante..Head's out...Easy..." said Sparda. Dante yelped in pain, but he instantly quieted down and panted the contractions away. "That's it, Dante...Almost there...Your almost done," said Vergil as he used a dry wash rag to wipe away the sweat from Dante's forehead.

"Lets not...Have this happen...Again..." said Dante. "Okay..I know this will cheer you up, Dante. One more big push will end this torment of pain...One more push.." Sparda said with a smile on his face. Dante was glad it was just about over, so he gave one more push. He gritted his teeth as he pressed through the pain as Vergil helped him. "Almost there...Almost there...Oh! It came out!" said Sparda as he caught the newborn from inside its mother, covered with fluid and Dante's maternal blood. Dante instantly gave a small shriek and laid into Vergil's arms, exhausted and tired. Vergil grabed one of the blankets he prepared earlier and laid it on his twin's now normal sized abdomen.

Quick and percise, Sparda clamps the baby's connection to Dante that lasted from the beginning of its conception. Vergil cuts the cord with his own sword, Yamato. It felt like a right of passage to him. Before placing the baby on the blanket, Sparda examined the newborn closely.

"And...Oh, my...Its a girl. I thought it would be a boy, but I guessed wrong," said Sparda. The newborn was a baby girl. The human formed demon then places the baby on Dante's normal sized stomach and began cleaning 'her' up from her journey to this new world. Dante was still asleep. "Dante...Wake up...Open your eyes, my brother..." said Vergil. As the baby continued to cry, Dante began to open his eyes, seeing the baby on him. He was alittle nervous, but something in him awoke from his heart, a feeling of a maternal bond between a baby and its mother. A smile soon appears on Dante's face as he reached to the newborn.

"Its okay...Its okay...Your okay now, because..." Then right in front of his brother and father, Dante began to shed happy tears, "Because your mom is here...Oh...Its okay...Shhhhh...I'm right here, its okay." He held the newborn close to his chest, comforting the baby carefully in his arms. Dante examines the newborn like any typical mother, finding out that the baby was a girl.

"Verg...Its a girl...And I thought it would be a boy. Oh, well. It doesn't matter at all..." said Dante as he looked to his older twin brother; while the baby cooed. Three days pass and the four finally return, noticing that the shop was quiet. "Its quiet in here...Did Dante go into labor, or...Hasn't he?" asked Lucia. Within three seconds, Nero picks up a noise from upstairs.

"Wait...What's that noise?" asked Nero. Trish tried to think of what the sound was, til it dawned on her. "Wait...That's a sound of a baby crying..." she said. "Dante!" the four cried. the four run upstairs to the source of the sound, spotting Sparda walking out of Dante's room. The human formed demon turns to them and said, "You guys came back in one piece...I'm glad you came back alive to meet the new addition to Devil May Cry." The four were alittle confused.

"Did the baby arrive already?" asked Lady. "When you guys left three days ago...Vergil's in there, too. And the baby is a girl," answered the demon in human guise. Everyone was relieved that the baby came. In single file, they went to Dante, who was still laying in bed with the baby in his arms. He was feeding the newborn with the bottle, with milk inside.

"Hey guys...You came back safely. That's good...She's here and alittle fussy because she wanted some food...Mmm hmm..." said Dante. The four gathers closely near their boss of the shop to see the new baby closely. Now they just need to find a name.

"We need to find a name for her...But what is the question," said Lucia. Everyone thought, til Sparda came up with a perfect name as he came back, as a demon. "I know one...That would be perfect. How about we name her..." Sparda stopped short with a tear streaming down his right, red gleaming eye, "How about...Eva.." Everyone knew that was Sparda's wife's name and both the Sparda twin's mother's name as well. It fitted perfectly.

"Its perfect...Such a beautiful name. And yet, it brings back those painful memories of the past. Yes...We'll name her...Eva.." said Dante. Everyone agreed and from that moment on, they named the baby girl 'Eva', after Sparda's love that sacrificed her life to protect Dante and Vergil from a demon attack. Throughout the shop, there was pure happiness that flooded through it, just like magic.


End file.
